


A Mere Introduction

by POTFFAN



Series: Daughter of a Fiend [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jim has a daughter, Surprises, betcha never saw this coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POTFFAN/pseuds/POTFFAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something oddly familiar about the girl standing in front of him smoking a cigarette....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mere Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!!! My second fic! I'm so excited!!!! This is my first series. Hope you enjoy!!!

It was a quiet day in Baker Street. John was at the store and Sherlock found himself bored with a miserable lack of cases. He flopped out on the couch in his dressing gown bemoaning how awful the world was that made his mind have to sit in such stagnant idleness. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sherlock continued to lay there, expecting Mrs. Hudson to get it. After the fourth knock he called out to her. It was then that he remembered that she had gone to play bridge with Mrs. Turner next door and wouldn't be back till later. He contemplated simply ignoring it. But then again, maybe it was a client. Huffing miserably and pulling his dressing gown closer to him, he sulked down the stairs. He pulled open the door and for half a second, every thing seemed to freeze. 

She was dressed plainly, a pair of skinny jeans, a white v-neck tee shirt, and a black moto jacket. Her raven black hair created a nice frame for her face. Her eyes glittered back at him. Those eyes, so familiar. Like he'd seen them before. They were brown, but so dark brown they almost looked black.

"Hello Mr. Holmes," she said with a grin as she let out a puff of smoke in his face. He coughed. 

"I-I'm sorry did you need something?" He asked as he desperately tried remember who she reminded him of. 

"Yes, I do believe I have a problem I think you can help me with," she said as she brushed past him and went up to the flat. Sherlock followed very puzzled.

"What do you want?" He asked as he watched the teenager stroll casually around his flat as if she'd been there hundreds of times. 

"I think you know what I want. I the answer, the key. I want to know what makes you tick," she said as she walked over to the book shelve and fiddled in her pockets.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know who you are," Sherlock retorted. 

"You may not know who I am, but you know who my father is."

"Your father?"

"Yes. He sends you his love by the way," she said and grinned. It was then it finally struck Sherlock. That smile. He knew that smile.

"Y-your Moriarty's daughter?" He asked almost amazed. 

"Yes indeed. It's so nice to be aquainted with my father's biggest fan finally."

"B-but how? What do you want with me?" Sherlock still couldn't wrap his brain around it. 

"I want you to stay out of our way. My father and I are about to become rulers of an empire, and I want you to stand down," she said casually as she ran her fingers along the book shelf. 

Sherlock laughed. "You know I can't do that." 

"No. I don't suppose you would, would you?" She said slyly as she stared him down. "My name is Scarlet Moriarty, and on behalf of my father, I.O.U."

Before Sherlock could even anticipate it, she dove for his legs, knocking him over and causing him to smack the back of his head on the coffee table. He saw stars but forced to remain conscious. Taking advantage of her opportunity, Scarlet pulled out her phone and typed out something. Suddenly the she began to fill with smoke. Sherlock should have know she was up to something when she had stood at the bookshelf for so long. However, placing a smoke bomb was not on his list of ideas. She bolted from the apartment and locked the door before he had a chance to escape.

Coughing violently and with tears streaming down his face, Sherlock sought a way out of his current predicament. It was getting hard to breathe and the smoke kept pouring out, smothering him, choking him. Suddenly he heard a voice amidst the smoke and could see a funny shape of light.

"Sherlock? Sherlock what have you done?!" He heard John exclaim.

Sherlock wanted to warn John not to come in, to stay away, but the only think he could choke out was a weak "J-John!"

He stumbled towards the light. He could feel his limbs getting heavy and it was getting so hard and painful to breathe. He all but collapsed into John's arms, the latter who helped him stumble down the stairs to the landing where he was laid flat.

"Sherlock? Sherlock can you hear me?" John asked as he patted Sherlock's cheek gently. Sherlock wanted to answer but his words came out in violent hacking coughs. His vision was starting to gray. "Take it easy mate. Hold on a second."

 

Ten minutes later a half conscious Sherlock felt the rushing relief of fresh oxygen as a mask was gently secured onto his face. A paramedic was encouraging him to breathe deeply as others took his pulse, heart rate, and questioned John. They concluded it was best to take the detective to the hospital to make sure there was no complications from the smoke inhalation, must to the reluctance of Sherlock.

"Hush you git," Jihn hissed once they loaded Sherlock into the ambulance and he had tried to protest despite the oxygen mask. "How many times have I told you not to set stuff on fire at the flat? You could've died! So just pipe down and breathe alright?" He said sternly and he squeezed his friend's hand.

Sherlock had to tell John about Scarlet. He had to. But for now everything felt heavy and he slipped I to the arms of unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was short, but if I get plenty of reviews the next story will be longer. So rate and review!!!!


End file.
